Open for Adventure Wiki
Welcome to the Adventure Open for Adventure is a tabletop roleplaying group. We stream 4 times a week on twitch at https://www.twitch.tv/openforadventure. Give us a follow or subscribe! In Senmarria * Fate's Chosen - The empire of Senmarria is in a state of Civil War. Underlying players to this open rebellion are being slowly revealed. The unlikely heroes of the realm, however, face a much bigger threat. An insurmountable force threatens the Prime Material Plane, taunting the characters from just beyond the horizon. At the same time, many factions work to their own ends, both for and against the party's personal objectives: the Divine Covenant seeks to protect the Primal Ban, while the Silence claims to root out corruption at its core, by any means necessary. The Cult of the Dragon Queen aims to raise their Dark Queen from the Nine Hells, and The Assembly...still remains a mystery. Even the Gods on high mean to meddle in the lives of this group of adventurers that they have named Fate's Chosen. The adventurers handle trials from political intrigue to maintaining the balance of the cosmos, not to mention fighting their own personal demons. In a world where nothing is black or white, good or evil, Fate's Chosen must find a way to mark their own paths, and claim their own destinies ** DM'd by Camille ** Kesra Stormbreaker, played by Cait ** Leona Swiftsilver, played by Mindy ** Elden Vale, played by THAN ** Alexander Lightbringer, played by Morgan ** Atlas, played by Tony * Sunday Friends - This campaign spun off of the Fate's Chosen campaign. Salix and Kendell, who crossed paths with Fate's Chosen meet Deveraux and Kyrie. The four of them, together, must find their own place in the world as they slowly get drawn into the growing tension, and what it all means. ** DM'd by Camille ** Salix Evertree, played by Aras ** Kendell Evertree, played by Juan-Carlos ** Deveraux Thistlebrook, played by Wren ** Kyrie, played by Alex Other homebrew campaigns * Strands - Incendiar, Telepse, Chryses and Vitriskaeth are thrust together under strange circumstances, far from home, and must work together to figure out who these strange twins are that taunt them, what their intentions are, and how to accomplish their goals in the face of these trials. ** DM'd by Kalin ** Chryses, played by Lili ** Vitriskaeth, played by Casey ** Incendiar, played by Matthew ** Telepse, played by Karl * 'Half-Rate Heroes '- In the Forgotten Realms, Shar covets the worship garnered by the Raven Queen on the Shadowfell and seeks to supplant her and steal her dominion over death. But the other divines know this play for power will cause ripples across the multiverse, and have therefore sought out powerful champions to stop the evil goddess of darkness and thwart her plans of conquest. Unfortunately, powerful champions are in short supply and high demand, so the divines are forced to settle for the Half-Rate Heroes. Sure, they've saved the Material Plane from cataclysmic disaster and slain legendary creatures across the inner planes. But they've also ghosted some who relied on them, outsourced tasks they felt beneath them, or inadvertently worked for a madman bent on destruction. For the good of the multiverse, let's hope the divines caught them during a more productive phase of their careers. * DM'd by Katie * Lafcadio Whitehorn, played by Karl * Cael, played by Vinnie * Taslin, played by Graeme * Wampem, played by John * Gnoss, played by Casey Discord Throughout the week, the community is very active in a Discord server - stop by and hang out, get to meet the players, and play games of your own! https://discord.gg/8YvkxWN __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Players Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Guests Category:Art Category:Session Recaps Category:Third Watch